Aztlan
by J. Todd
Summary: An elseworlds Superboy story, multiple chapters. Don't be afraid to tell me exactly what you think.


In the beginning there was the Mother World Earth, whose children no longer sought the stars. "Why" They asked. "We are fed. We are comfortable. We are happy." But colonists were needed to bring more gold to Mother Earth, so she invented a wonderful game. "What is your fantasy" she asked. "We have legendary civilizations, historic eras, fictional paradises...Are you bored? Go!"

So, the people of Aztlan rode through the void in a giant flaming temple, to the world where the old god Quetzalcoatl awaited them.

After a revolution on the home world, the people of colony world one-zero-three-five-nine Designate: Aztlan, were cut off from their supply lines to live as pioneers...or as primitives. Their civilization was on the brink of extinction, worried that they would not survive a Meta named Sanson, gave them something to believe in again. Impersonating Quetzalcoatl, the Sun God, Sanson, proclaimed to send a "Superman", as once before, to aid their people. In true form, Sanson became their Superman, and a mighty empire was built.

After many passes of the Sun, Superman chose a successor…Superboy…to be raised in his image and follow in his glory. As it was, so shall it be... The time for a new Superboy has come! Praise Superman, The Flying Serpent made man!

**_-_**

The sun shone brightly in the sky over the temple of Quetzalcoatl, a cool breeze blew through the trees and sent a pleasant chill up Sanson's spine. It was his first time in the capital city, Technotlan, and the sheer size of it made him feel smaller than the tiniest insect. He had been so proud when he had been chosen to become the new Superboy but now, looking out at the crowd gathered to watch the ceremony he felt shy and out of place. Sanson stood in the center of a golden sun emblem in front of the entrance to the temple; on each point of the sun there stood a priest in a white and gold robe, each one chanting in the ancient tongue, a language few on Aztlan understood. Sanson looked about him and for the first time felt embarrassed to be named after legends. He felt as if he wanted to slink away in shame but before he could a voice boomed from the temple entrance behind him.

"Priests!" the voice exclaimed ceremoniously "I bid you speak," Sanson turned his head involuntarily and immediately winced at his mistake; surely he was to be reprimanded for moving before instructed to. He waited for something to happen with his eyes closed tighter than they ever had been; he waited for the ceremony to screech to a halt, for all of his hopes to be ripped away, to wake up from this dream, but none of that happened. Slowly, cautiously, Sanson opened his eyes and there he was. Superman! Quetzal, the most influential Superman in centuries was standing in front of him. His scarlet cape billowed gently in the slight breeze as he spoke.

"Is my selection acceptable to you?" Superman asked the priests. They responded in unison, "The youth is brave, he is strong, he is kind, just and truthful. As surely as the spark of Quetzalcoatl's blood runs in his veins, he is acceptable to us." Sanson's heart surged at their words, he wanted to fly to the highest mountain and shout to the heavens until Quetzalcoatl himself celebrated his joy but he maintained his composure, difficult as it was. Again Superman spoke.

"Sanson Quetzal Axayaca, step forward." Superman smiled as he spoke. Sanson smiled as well, until he tripped over one of the priests' robes barely catching himself before he fell face forward into the ground. The crowd fell utterly silent and again Sanson felt smaller than the smallest insect. He looked back at the priests who all glared at him with indescribable looks of anger on their faces. Feeling even worse he looked back to Superman who appeared to be trying not to laugh. _Oh great_ he thought _now Superman thinks I'm a joke, might as well just go back home, shows over folks Sanson was just a gag, here's the real Superboy. _Superman finally regained his composure and bent over to help the completely mortified young man before him. As he helped Sanson to his feet he quietly reassured him "It's okay kid, your doing just fine." Then returning to his ceremonial tone he loudly announced "You have been deemed acceptable by the high priests of the sun god Quetzalcoatl" Sanson did his best to straighten his clothes and look respectable as Superman continued "Will you swear to protect all citizens of Aztlan and beyond, making no distinction between race, color, creed, gender or any other factor equally and without prejudice?" Sanson answered. "I swear."

Again Superman spoke

"And will you swear to join the house of Kahlel and relinquish your old name in favor of a new one?" Superman looked hard at Sanson. He locked their eyes together as Sanson answered boldly

"I swear it!" with this Superman smiled and for a moment relented in his ceremonial tone. "Then step forward Sanson Quetzal Axayaca, and enter the temple as Superboy!" The crowd erupted into cheers as Sanson stepped into the temple, and the priests began chanting again, ending with the words "praise Quetzalcoatl, the flying serpent made man! Bless Superman! Bless Aztlan and the house of Kahlel!" Superman followed the new Superboy into the temple and they stopped in the entryway to look back at the crowds. Superboy waved, almost mindlessly, consumed with joy until the priests shut the temple doors.

Superboy looked about the temple in awe. He had never been inside a building so big. He was so distracted that he almost didn't answer when Superman addressed him.

"Superboy?" he tried to get his attention, "Superboy? Sanson!" he yelled, finally gaining the attention of his young successor.

"Yes sir!" Sanson answered, just a bit shaken. Superman looked at him and smiled reassuringly before speaking

"Not bad for a new ceremony eh?" Sanson looked confused as he replied, "New? What do you mean? There have been hundreds of Supermen! Hundreds of ceremonies performed!" Superman looked back at Sanson with his rapidly becoming familiar smile and spoke to explain

"of course there have been, but the old ceremony was a bit heavy on the Superman worship." Sanson looked confused and for the first time since he had seen him Superman's face became gravely serious. Swiftly he grabbed Sanson by the shoulders forcing his eyes to meet his own. Slowly and deliberately he spoke

"I am not a god Sanson, do you understand?" Sanson said nothing simply staring into Superman's searching eyes "Sanson! I am not a god and neither are you! Do you understand?" Superman began squeezing the frightened Superboy's shoulders until he snapped out of his daze and answered

"Yes!" he shouted abruptly, "I understand Superman! I understand!" Superman realized from Sanson's shouts that he was hurting him and quickly released his grip. Briskly he turned to one of his priests and began to speak, attempting futilely to regain his cheery demeanor.

"He'll need a uniform if he's going to be Superboy…" before he could finish the priest understood and rushed Sanson off down a hallway to his right. Sanson looked back in shock, having reservations for the first time. Before he said anything the priest spoke,

"Forgive him child," the priest said gently "his greatest fear is to become the monster that his predecessor was or…" the priest hesitated for a moment as a young man walked past them. He appeared to be just a bit older than Sanson, eighteen maybe, and resembled Superman strongly. The young man looked back as he passed the two and sneered, aiming his gaze specifically at Sanson. As he rounded the corner the priest resumed talking, "or," he said solemnly "to create one… by his own hand." Sanson looked back in the direction the young man had gone and thought that perhaps the priest knew something he didn't.

And so a new story begins.


End file.
